


The First Time

by TheHuntress25



Series: Georgelina Madness [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Other, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntress25/pseuds/TheHuntress25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina Johnson and George Weasley have allowed themselves to move forward after the War, their relationship more powerful than ever but Angelina is harboring a secret that she fears will ruin them. She has never allowed herself to accept her own desires but what happens when it can no longer be denied?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

Angelina Johnson's heart was pounding with excitement as a black blindfold was slipped over her eyes and secured against her skull. She was basking in sensation and just the slightest brush of his fingertips on her skin made it difficult to breathe, “No cheating.” George Weasley whispered as he took her hand in a gentle grip. Angelina squirmed but somehow managed to stay silent as he gently kissed the shell of her ear, hazy heat spreading from every nerve and making her gasp from the burn of it.

 

George said nothing but she heard the sharp intake of his own breathing before he carefully laced their fingers together and urged her forward. Angelina swallowed hard, feeling a little unsteady in her heels and hating that she couldn't see him, “I'm _not_ going to cheat, Georgie.” It was a miracle that she didn't become struck down by God for the obvious lie. “I'm seriously insulted. What kind of devious person do you take me for?”

 

“The love of my life, obviously.” George replied seriously.

 

Angelina's cheeks warmed. “Is being devious a requirement?”

 

George laughed impishly. “Naturally.”

 

“But no cheating?” Angelina asked dubiously.

 

George seemed resolute. “Not for tonight.”

 

“What if I just take a _tiny_ peek—?” Angelina wheedled.

 

“If you try to peek, you won't get your birthday present.” Her boyfriend warned lightly.

 

Angelina's curiosity piqued and she stuck her tongue out at him, amazed that he had managed to keep her present a secret these past few days despite her pestering. George pressed a kiss against cheek that sent tiny ripples down her spine, “I still can't believe I let you talk me into this. Is the blindfold _really_ necessary?” she asked impatiently.

 

George's voice was sly. “Extremely,”

 

Angelina hopped in place. “What did you get me?”

 

“You'll just have to wait and see.” George replied calmly.

 

“I've been waiting _forever_.” Angelina grumbled and he laughed.

 

George usually couldn't keep a secret to save his life but Angelina had guessed that he must have been planning the details of her birthday present for some time. Lee Jordan had been stopping by these past few days, meeting with him in his office for private conversations that had lasted for hours. Angelina had thought nothing of it because the two were often in the middle of some idea for the joke shop but she had never been blocked out from those discussions before.

 

“What on earth are you two scheming?” Angelina had asked one afternoon after slipping into his office the moment Lee had stealthily exited. George had merely stared at her with innocent brown eyes that hadn't fooled her for a second.

 

“If you're not going to tell me, I'll just find out on my own.” Angelina had vowed stubbornly.

 

George had shrugged carelessly. “You're welcome to try, Angie.”

 

“Lee will tell me everything, I bet you five Galleons.” Angelina had declared.

 

George's eyes had sparkled with amusement. “I bet you ten that he won't.”

 

“You're on, Georgie.” Angelina had snarled before marching off in a huff.

 

Angelina had assumed that breaking Lee Jordan would be simple, especially when their friend could be swayed with candy. Lee had always been fond of jelly trolls but when she had offered to buy him a bag in exchange for information, the man had stubbornly refused. Angelina had threatened and even tried to blackmail him but her attempts proved to be useless, which had made George roar with gleeful laughter when she had told him that Lee had resisted and run away from her dramatically.

 

George had happily pocketed her ten Galleons but instead of gloating over his victory, he had taken one look at her sour face and melted. Angelina hadn't complained when he bought her an ice cream cone to soothe her battered pride, even going so far as to add sprinkles on top while she sulked. “I don't know why you guys just won't tell me what you're doing.” Angelina had groused after licking the sweet treat and earning a wistful glance from him. “It's not _fair_.”

 

“Don't be such a brat, Angie.” George had chastised, chuckling.

 

Angelina's brown eyes had twinkled. “Coming from you, I must seem _really_ childish.”

 

“Just a bit.” George had replied solemnly.

 

Angelina had licked her ice cream again, muttering. “I hate not knowing things,”

 

George had watched the movement of her tongue for a heated second before laughingly telling her that his present would remain classified until her birthday. “Angie, I know you'll be very happy that neither of us told you, I promise.” He had grinned widely. “I _never_ break a promise when it comes to my main girl.” The words had earned him an affectionate kiss and Angelina had been anticipating this night ever since, marking each day on her calendar.

 

Their friends from Hogwarts had thrown Angelina a wild birthday party earlier this evening at The Leaky Cauldron but she had been distracted the entire time. The members from their old Quidditch team were still close despite having moved on with their lives and Angelina had felt pretty badly for wanting to abandon her own celebration. Katie and Oliver Wood had shown off photos of their twin girls while Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet had sang a drunken love song on a table, sending them all into riots of laughter.

 

George had lingered near Angelina's side the entire time, whispering naughty promises in her ear until her cheeks had been blazing with embarrassment and paralyzing need. A subtle change had taken root between them and Angelina had noticed that every smile had opened her up until there was no room to hide or fear anything. She had suddenly wanted to be alone with him and trail her mouth along every sensitive part of him that she could reach, shivering slightly as he had ran his thumb in a soothing, easy pattern at the small of her back.

 

Angelina swallowed roughly as she remembered the moment their eyes had locked in one fiery second of thick, unrelenting lust. George had always been able to break down her defenses and she was usually left feeling raw and shaken, which was more frightening than she wanted to admit. The expression that had flooded his face had made her knees weaken and although he had said nothing, his brown eyes had become drowsy, almost languid. Angelina wanted to reach out and make some kind of move but it was like grappling with sand, she had a secret that she had been keeping from him for too long and was too embarrassed to tell him.

 

 _I have to let him know soon, I can't keep avoiding it forever_. Angelina thought guiltily.

 

George rarely kept things from her but Angelina had been too afraid to voice her concerns, insecurities making it impossible for her to say a word. The past three months had gone by in a blur of rediscovery and love, they had known him for most of their lives but she was surprised that there were still so many things to say. George had always been the only person in the world that Angelina could truly trust with the vulnerable, uneven sides of herself and they had gone through too much heartache and grief to ever lose faith in each other.

 

“Where are we going?” Angelina asked nervously after almost tripping over her own feet and earning a sneaky laugh from him. “You're _really_ going to have to clean up this pig sty, Georgie.” She fussed. His small flat was a complete mess, almost making it impossible to navigate through. The joke shop on the other hand was kept strictly organized and kept so clean that it practically sparkled, it was like stepping into the most wonderful, colorful dream.

 

“It's not _that_ bad,” George defended, gasping in outrage.

 

“George, a troll wouldn't even set foot in here.” Angelina shot back.

 

“See, that hurts.” George laughed.

 

Angelina's lips twitched. “Where are you taking me?”

 

“It's a surprise—”

 

“What _kind_ of surprise?” Angelina pressed.

 

“The good kind.” George replied with maddening calm.

 

“Why won't you tell me?” Angelina huffed.

 

George's tone was feather light. “Because I like teasing you.”

 

“Now...now I'm worried.” Angelina murmured, flushing.

 

George chuckled and she felt as if they were moving through a ruined labyrinth, though she had visited him here so often that she could almost picture every detail. He had comfy, mismatched furniture with a horrible floral pattern, an old rug that was singed from their furious games of Exploding Snap and a brick fireplace that was beginning to fall apart. Angelina felt her cheeks warming as she realized that they had never spent the night together, his bedroom was some mysterious destination that held all of her wildest fears and whenever the conversation was brought up, she fled.

 

George never complained but she sensed that he was disappointed by the knowledge that there was still that wall between them. Angelina nibbled uncertainly on her lower lip, she wanted to have sex but was afraid of what his reaction might be once he realized her secret. There had only been a handful of men that she had felt comfortable with and although her past experiences hadn't been exactly mind blowing, she hoped that when they finally slept together that it wouldn't end up being a complete disaster.

 

 _Like the time with the ice cubes_ , Angelina thought with a cringe.

 

“You all right Angie? You're squeezing the hell out of my hand.” George suddenly said.

 

“I-I'm fine. How much longer?” Angelina asked hastily.

 

George chided gently. “Why are you always in such a hurry?”

 

Angelina replied thoughtfully. “I suppose I'm just afraid of missing something,”

 

“You should take things at a slower pace,” George advised wisely.

 

“Why?”

 

George's voice wrapped around her like silk. “Because it lasts longer that way.”

 

“W-what do you mean—”

 

“We're almost there, Angie but you're going to have to keep the blindfold on.” George interrupted, as if he had barely managed to stop himself from revealing too much, which made Angelina wonder what he had planned for the evening. Anticipation and dread battled viciously in her bubbling stomach, causing her to gasp when they came to an abrupt halt, “ _Merlin_. I don't know what you're thinking about, Angie but you've got a really scary look on your face,” her boyfriend mused.

 

Angelina tried to push the memories down and they seemed to settle coldly on her skin, which made it hard not to recall every detail of the blasted ice cubes. That had been one of the worst nights of her life and she had never seen a man scramble away from her so fast, it hardly mattered that it had been years ago. Her ineptitude in bed had haunted her long before then and had become worse afterwards, “That's not a really nice thing to say to the love of your life, George.” She chuckled faintly, deeply hoping that things wouldn't turn out to be the same with him.

 

“Your face was frightening, I'm just being honest.” George replied primly.

 

Angelina burst out laughing. “I'll never ask what's on _your_ mind, prat!”

 

“Ponies and stardust?” George supplied helpfully.

 

Angelina's lips twitched. “How old are you again?”

 

George was nothing more than heat and sound but she was more aware of him than she had ever been before. The blindfold made it impossible to make out his features but Angelina could have sworn that she could feel the intensity of his eyes through her clothes, tracing along her skin, “Would you like me to tell you what I'm _really_ thinking then?” he purred. Angelina nodded jerkily, “I'm thinking that it's a miracle I'm able to keep my hands off you, I was tempted to leave the Cauldron earlier and give you a completely different kind of present.”

 

Angelina turned scarlet and mumbled something unintelligible, her body tensing with hunger as sweat prickled in a thin mist underneath her indigo dress. The need between them seemed to take on a life of its own and it was becoming hard to control herself, though she would be forever thankful that George remained silent. She wanted to tear the blindfold from her face and crush her mouth against his but was terrified of making a mistake, she would only make a fool out of herself and she wouldn't last another minute at this rate—

 

“Are you okay, Angie?” George asked softly.

 

“I'm...I'm fine.” Angelina lied immediately, even though her knees were threatening to weaken and she reached out to steady herself. Her fingertips brushed against a wall and George murmured her name so softly that she could have floated away, “I guess I'm just a little nervous about my present.” That made him laugh but the air was charged with emotion, making it hard to focus. “I'm...I'm not trying to worry you or anything, I promise.”

 

George was silent for a moment and carefully pulled her away from the wall, his arm wrapping around her until she felt anchored and safe. He bent and pressed his lips along her forehead, “Don't you _dare_ take that blindfold off,” he warned heavily when Angelina reached to remove it. “Everything is going to be fine and you don't have to be so nervous around me, all right?” his hand ran down her back in a brief caress that made her heart pound. “I only want to make you happy, we can talk about what's got you so skittish later.”

 

“I'm not skittish—”

 

“Angie, I know you.” George replied quietly.

 

Angelina felt terrible. “George, I'm all right.”

 

George ran his hand down her back again. “Are you sure?”

 

“I'm sure.” Angelina assured firmly.

 

A charged silence fell between them and Angelina thought that he would release her but George simply held her for a long time. He whispered sweet things in her ear until she was melting with each word, it was strangely more intimate than a kiss and the tension faded from Angelina's body until her heart was buzzing. George lightly stroked the vulnerable skin along her throat before stepping away, “We'll talk about this, I have a feeling that I know what's wrong.” There was a smile in his voice.“Silly, girl. Did you think that you could keep it from me?”

 

Panic roared to life in Angelina's veins, destroying the euphoria she had fallen into, her mind conjuring unholy images of ice cubes. There would be no running from George tonight and she wondered how he could have figured out her secret. She puzzled over the ominous words and was about to question him but heard a very loud _tap_ that made her teeth clench before a booming sound rumbled in her ears, the noise accompanied by a gust of warm air. “That sounded like the wall just fell apart, what did you do?” Angelina asked, her fingers clutching his.

 

George lifted their entwined hands and pressed soft kisses on her fingers, making her skin flush with a blaze of sensation. Angelina's rough breath became trapped in her throat and she thought it was strange how every slight touch from him was heightened to an almost unbearable degree tonight, “It's all right, you're perfectly safe with me, Angie.” Her boyfriend crooned gently. The image of his smile made the fluttering of unease fade away, “prepare to be _amazed_ , sweetheart. I just opened a magical tunnel to a whole new world.” He declared dramatically and Angelina giggled despite the nerves that were curling in her stomach.

 

George coaxed her to step forward until she felt encased in nothing, prickles sliding along her skin until she was encased in a nervous chill. The blindfold obscured her vision perfectly, it was like being cast in an empty void and she briefly wondered why she had agreed to do this in the first place, “I know how much you hate the dark but I'm right here.” George murmured softly when the panic almost ate through her resolve and her anxiety faded.

 

The Battle of Hogwarts had been the most awful experience of their lives and Angelina still had trouble coming to terms with what she had seen that night. A blindfold was discomforting and being smothered in complete darkness was terrifying but she felt safe with George, “Thank you, Georgie.” She said with a grateful smile as they started their ascent. George was in no hurry but she was worried that she would miss a step and fall backwards into the abyss, “Merlin, these steps feel ancient.” Her tense voice was an anxious squeak.

 

“They're pretty old,” George admitted, securing her.

 

“Where did this staircase come from? I've never noticed it before.” Angelina commented.

 

“I don't think _anyone_ would notice that it was here, it was magically sealed behind a wall. I thought that this place was pretty unremarkable when I first saw it but I turned out to be wrong.” George explained as if he had somehow stumbled upon a chest of wonders. Angelina was struck speechless and realized that the booming sound that had startled her earlier must have been the wall crackling away to reveal the staircase, “the staircase itself could use a bit of work but when I think about how broken I was for a while, I can't help but think it _fits_.”

 

Angelina could hear the pride in his voice. “But why is it here?”

 

“I think the previous owner must have had it built in, Fred and I discovered it by accident after about a week of cleaning up the mess that was up here.” George's voice had become rough at the mention of his brother. A small silence fell between them and Angelina felt her chest ache with sadness, an entire year had passed and she couldn't even begin to imagine what George still went through. “I'm all right. I miss Freddie _everyday_ but talking about him helps, it's like he's not really gone.” His tone thickened and she could almost feel him pushing the darkness in his heart aside.

 

Angelina understood that it couldn't be easy for him and she knew that he still suffered more than she would ever understand but his words comforted her. They were quiet for a while and although she had the strongest urge to say more about his brother, she sensed that he had no compulsion to talk about it now. There were some things that were better left unsaid, “If the staircase is here then that means that there's something at the top.” She found herself saying carefully, “did you ever find out what this was for?”

 

George seemed to drift out of his own thoughts without much effort and she couldn't help but wonder if he had nearly been carried away. “No, we never found out what this building was for but Fred thought it might have been an old apothecary.” He answered thoughtfully and Angelina suspected that it might explain the twisted newt tails that they occasionally found in odd places. “We found some books and a few other things but we never knew for sure.”

 

“There's no telling _what's_ up here then,” Angelina said, shuddering.

 

That caused George to chuckle and she heard the stairs creak loudly beneath their feet, making her wish that the journey would be over soon. “No need to be scared, Angie.” George teased and she scoffed in a way that would have made a toddler proud. “This staircase leads to something incredible and it's taken _ages_ to get it ready.” He explained with a hint of boyish excitement that made Angelina smile as a wave of affection swept through her.

 

A companionable silence fell between them and Angelina concentrated on the _thud_ of their feet and the steady rush of their breathing. The journey seemed to take longer, due to the weak steps and her fear of falling, “This won't too much longer, Angie. If you keep squeezing the life out of my hand like that, my fingers are going to turn blue.” George groaned playfully when she almost lost her footing and clung to him.

 

Angelina grumbled something foul under her breath that made him roar with laughter and warmed as it settled nicely in her chest. There was nothing more wonderful than knowing he was happy but her own mood was threatening to deteriorate the longer they stayed in the dark, “I hope you realize that I could easily drag you down with me if we fall, George.” She snarled darkly and he gave a shriek. Her fingers had begun to tremble, the paint smell was beginning to make her nose sting and she was positive that a thick spider web had made itself home in the kinky curls of her dark hair.

 

Although it felt like they were walking for hours, Angelina doubted much time had passed but her ears pricked as George suddenly stopped. He was muttering something under his breath that sounded like a faint prayer before she heard a door creaking open, the noise reminding her of old bones, “This whole building is going to fall to pieces.” Her boyfriend sighed wearily. Angelina opened her mouth to ask if he would stop blowing it up so often with his experiments but was unable to say a word as a surprising blast of warm air rushed out.

 

“What in the world is going on?” Angelina asked.

 

“We're here.” George murmured softly.

 

Angelina's heart was racing as he gently guided her over the threshold, one strong hand settling on her waist and steadying her until she could stand properly. The tantalizing scents of flowers and unfamiliar herbs wafted to her nostrils like a perfume, “What _is_ this place?” she asked. George said nothing as he allowed their clasped hands to fall away, “it's so warm and it smells wonderful.” She clumsily reached out to get a feel for their new surroundings and encountered nothing.

 

“Take a guess,” George suggested patiently.

 

Angelina's brow furrowed in confusion and she knew that it was impossible for them to be standing on the roof of the joke shop. They were in the middle of a harsh November and this place was simmering, the humidity would eat away at her hair and she anxiously reached up to see if the curls were in decent condition. George assured her she was radiant and laughed when she blushed, “This is weird. It smells like the Hogwarts greenhouses.” She attempted to remove the blindfold. George sighed in exasperation and held her hands down in an effort to stop her, “where _are_ we?”

 

“Can't you let me have a dramatic moment?” George asked her, annoyed.

 

“I'm going to rip this bloody thing to shreds,” Angelina vowed stubbornly.

 

George's tone was sly. “You'd have to explain that to Lee,”

 

“This is _his_ blindfold?” Angelina asked, horrified.

 

“I'm not into that sort of thing so I borrowed it,” George explained, chuckling evilly.

 

Angelina felt her stomach churn. “Get it off of me! Burn it!”

 

“Hold on, let me help you—ow!” George cursed as he grasped her shoulders in a hasty attempt to stop her from wriggling like a worm. Angelina squealed girlishly as he swiftly lifted the blindfold from her eyes and hastily stepped aside, “calm down! I thought that you would have kicked my arse sooner if I told you about where I got this thing from.” He chortled proudly while slipping the piece of fabric into his trouser pocket. Angelina shot him a venomous glare but it faded quickly when she saw the playful smile on his face, making it impossible to stay angry.

 

“I'm still tempted to kick your arse,” Angelina muttered.

 

George rolled the sleeves of his black sweater up. “ _I'm_ tempted to put the blindfold back on,”

 

“I'll _never_ wear it again,” Angelina declared.

 

George grinned widely and she saw a curious glint enter his eyes that made her feel as if he had taken a leisurely path over her naked body. It was gone within seconds,“You shouldn't be _too_ mad at me when Lee was the one who helped me clean up this place.” He informed happily while turning her around to view the expanse of natural beauty that lay before them.

 

There were dozens of potted shelves containing hothouse flowers and the lush colors were too dazzling for words. Angelina's eyes widened as she eagerly took in the exotic blossoms, budding fruits and vines that hung from the domed ceiling like pieces from a faraway planet. How precious was this man? This was the heaven that lingered at the edges of her mind, too pure to reach and far from her understanding but this was far too wonderful to be a dream.

 

Angelina's eyes began to sting painfully and she wiped them roughly, hoping that he wouldn't see her falling apart like this even when her heart was near bursting with emotion. It was difficult to believe that anyone would do something like this for her, “I can't even...” her lips were beginning to tremble and she forced herself not to crumble into a useless pile at his feet. “This is beautiful. Th...thank you, George.” Her voice was thick with emotion. “I don't know how I'd even _begin_ to show how much this means to me.”

 

“Happy birthday, Angie.” George whispered gently as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, his lips coasting along her throat. Angelina shivered pleasantly and was so lost in the feel of him that she nearly didn't hear his next words, “you never let me spoil you so I worried that nothing I got would be good enough.” He admitted, pressing tender kisses along her skin and lingering on a sensitive area until she squirmed. “I'd buy you the moon and stars if it were possible but I figured that this would be the next best thing.”

 

“My own private jungle?” Angelina asked wryly.

 

George urged her closer against him and she turned to wrap her arms around his neck, sliding her hands into his hair until he hummed pleasurably in his throat. “I know how much you hate winter so I thought that when you got sick of the snow and ice, you could spend a few hours up here with me, just the two of us for as long as you want.” The gesture was so touching that Angelina was momentarily robbed of speech, “it could be our paradise.” He whispered quietly, “I wanted to do something special for you, so I had Lee and Alicia help me fix the place up.”

 

“I didn't know that Alicia knew about this.” Angelina said in surprise.

 

“Lee can't keep any secrets from her and she was the one who asked Professor Sprout for these flowers and supplies. I went through a few weeks sending owls to the professor about how to properly take care of them and you won't _believe_ how much she had to say about manure.” George explained sourly and it was clear that the letters had gone on in far too much detail. “It's all shit to me.” He muttered dryly and she buried her face into his shoulder to stifle her laughter.

 

“I love this place,” Angelina whispered.

 

George sounded relieved. “I'm glad, I was worried.”

 

“Why?” Angelina asked, stunned.

 

“Because I wanted to give you more.” George answered softly.

 

Angelina closed her eyes and listened to the steady _thump_ of his heartbeat as her laughter faded into the brilliant colors around them. “You didn't have to do all of this for me, George.” Her voice was nearly a whisper but he somehow heard her despite that. He rocked with her in a senseless rhythm that pressed their bodies closer together, “I feel silly for being such a brat about it.” She grinned and pulled back to stare into his face, “this is the best thing that anyone has ever given me and I honestly don't know what I would do without you.”

 

It was the truth but there seemed to be a new power behind the words and Angelina's fingers curled into his shoulder, her senses clambering. _I want_...Her heart began to pound heavily as the desire that she had been fighting for so long began to peel away until she was shaken and throbbing, _I want_...her emotions were too jumbled to put into proper order. “Just tell me what you need and I'll give it to you.” George's voice was rougher than she had ever heard it and she knew that he had seen through every defense and read her mind. He cradled her face in his hand, “there's no reason for you to hide anything from me, I'm right here.”

 

Angelina felt a low tightening in her stomach and urged his mouth against hers until her heartbeat was put in overdrive. George held her more firmly, anchoring her against the hard contours of his body and kissed her without any of the gentleness that she had grown accustomed to. This kiss was much longer, sweeter and deeply consuming until she couldn't catch her breath. She molded all of her weight to him until she was melting into his skin, George kissed as if he were already inside her and the greediness of each one made her whimper.

 

George cupped her snugly against him, making it impossible to escape and Angelina shivered under the teasing glide of his fingertips. Tender places were beginning to pulse and throb as every single thought and tiny impulse dissolved into white noise and those places after a dream. The fear that things would quickly spiral out of control seemed to rise up from the darkest place in her mind and Angelina found herself breaking the kiss with a gasp. His hand roamed restlessly over her tense body, his chest heaving rapidly beneath her palm, “I-I'm sorry.” Angelina muttered.

 

A thick silence fell over their heads and Angelina desperately wanted to know what was going through his mind. George continued to hold her and squeezed the stiffness out of her shoulders and kissed her brow, his heart pounding rapidly beneath her palm, “Angie, there's no need to apologize.” He replied with a laugh. Angelina could feel the unrelenting tension in his muscles, the restraint that was coiling like a snake beneath his skin but remained quiet, “you know, I'm pretty good at it if that's what you're worried about.” He said casually, shocking her.

 

“W-what are you talking about?” Angelina spluttered stupidly.

 

George chuckled weakly. “Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?”

 

“What do you mean?” Angelina asked warily.

 

George wasn't the sort of person that blushed easily but she was startled to see that there was a faint hue of pink darkening his cheeks. He continued to hold her tightly in his arms and rocked with her until she swore that the colors around them were beginning to blur, “I _mean_ that I know why you've been acting so jittery tonight and why you've never wanted to spend the night with me.” His lips twisted with what could only be injured, male pride. “I can be patient but I'm not a saint. I've noticed that whenever I tried to get you to stay, you bolted out of here so fast that I figured it had to be me.”

 

“You actually thought that?” Angelina asked him, troubled.

 

“I know that we've been through a lot together and I assumed that you might have had some misgivings about moving forward.” George answered sincerely, holding her gaze. He reached for her hand and she curled her fingers around his, “I know that it hasn't been easy, being with me so I never tried to bring it up much.” He sounded so nervous that she felt as if he had stepped on her heart, “I love you more than anything and would do whatever it takes to make sure that you're comfortable.” His head dipped as he admitted sadly, “I'm tired of sleeping alone.”

 

Angelina was embarrassed that she had allowed her own insecurities and fears to put even an ounce of doubt in his mind. “It...It was nothing like that.” She sounded more frightened than it should have been and he stared down at her in concern, “I love you, you haven't done anything wrong. It's just that I'm not exactly...” her voice faded away. It was much harder to talk about sex than simply hop into bed with someone, “I'm just not very confident and...”

 

George tilted her face up. “What is it? Tell me.”

 

Angelina's mind was suddenly swarmed with unsatisfactory images and she couldn't help but shiver as she recalled the ice cubes. George stroked the curve of her jaw until her resolve shattered, things were going to be different tonight and she was tired of sleeping alone too. Was the secret really worth all of this unnecessary worry? No. “I haven't spent the night or anything because...well, I have a secret that I was too embarrassed to tell you until now.” That stunned him and she watched as his brows raised, his lips forming a question that she had dreaded from the very beginning, “I've never talked about it before but I'm...well, I'm bad in bed.”

 

The truth was finally out and Angelina wanted to bury her face in a pile of dragon dung but stared into George's face anxiously, brimming with panic. There was a blank expression on his face that made her wonder how soon things would finally be over between them but George remained ominously silent as if he were unable to make sense of the confession. Angelina was beginning to fear that the worst had come true but none of her crazy imaginings of this moment had prepared her for her boyfriend roaring with laughter, the sound turning her to stone.

 

~*~

 

“Shut up, George!” Angelina cried furiously as she stood stiffly in his bedroom several minutes later as her body brimmed with annoyance. The fireplace had been lit and the flames crackled like bits of a new sun, spreading a lovely glow throughout the room that would have been comforting if she weren't in the middle of the most humiliating moment of her life. George was still chortling as he closed the bedroom door behind then and she narrowed her eyes on him until the color drained from his face, “I tell you my secret and the only thing you've done is laugh at me!”

 

George had laughed so hard in the greenhouse that she had feared he would end up hurting himself and had stormed back downstairs. He had followed after her immediately and stopped her from leaving in a fit of rage, convincing her to come into his room and talk instead, “That was the silliest thing I've ever heard, sweetheart.” He handed her a glass of water loaded with evil ice cubes and she took it from him reluctantly. “I'm sorry that I laughed but there's no way that you're so bad in bed that you would keep it a secret for so long.”

 

“It's not something I'm proud of,” Angelina ground out.

 

George eyed her quizzically. “I don't believe it's true.”

 

“It's _true_! I'm bad in bed and I've tried everything.” Angelina wailed miserably as the swirling anger in her chest dwindled down to nothing. It was such a relief to talk about it that the words tumbled out as if they had never been held back before, “I'm not experienced and there haven't been many but each time has been so mediocre.” She found herself sitting down on the edge of his bed. It was a brass frame that could have held twenty more people and she watched her legs dangle moodily, “I don't really have any skills and I can hardly focus—I take _ages_ to get in the right mood and then when nothing is going right I have to fake it.”

 

“Angie—” George started, lips twitching.

 

“I'm not even decent at faking it and then there was the thing with the ice cubes and I've never been the same.” Angelina interrupted tersely, scowling. George's brow quirked curiously and he closed the space between them and sat beside her, “I met someone a while back that seemed okay but we were having trouble so I decided that it might help if we tried to do something new.” She was unable to meet his eyes, “I read this silly article in Witch Weekly and decided that it was worth a chance but he wasted almost an entire _bag_ of ice cubes on me, the poor bloke even took a punch in the face before rushing out.”

 

George was silent for a moment and when Angelina finally had the courage to meet his eyes, there was a twinkling of amusement in them that made her frown. He quickly took her free hand and squeezed it tenderly, “Angie, I'm not laughing at you—all right, I _am_ laughing at you but not for the reason you're thinking.” He corrected hastily when she had sent him a sardonic look. “I kind of had a feeling that you weren't really experienced because you throw out a lot of mixed signals but what doesn't make sense to me is the thought of anyone letting you out of their bed to begin with.”

 

“I was doing them a favor.” Angelina said dryly.

 

“No, you weren't.” George murmured softly and he ran his thumb in a slow burn against her palm as if he were erasing every fear. Angelina waited patiently for him to continue, “there's nothing mediocre or simple about you, you're only problem is that you've never allowed yourself to let go. You're always in control of everything, you don't like anyone to see how vulnerable you are and I know you can't stand letting anyone take care of you, even me.” He smiled fondly, “I'm honestly fine with taking things slow because I don't want to make you feel like you're pressured into doing something that you're not ready for.”

 

Angelina inhaled raggedly. “I'm ready, but you should lower your expectations.”

 

George's eyes gleamed with laughter. “They're lowered.”

 

“You're just saying that, prat.” Angelina huffed as he released her hand.

 

The amusement in George's eyes began to fade and was replaced by a drowsy heat that made the blood in her veins pound severely. Angelina bit on her lower lip nervously, noticing that his eyes followed the movement. Encouraged, she began to lift the hem of her dress but was surprised when he said, “Wait a minute.” He placed a hand on her knee to stall any further movement, “I want to say a few things first before we do anything.” She nodded, “no faking with me, you have to be honest and let me know what you like.”

 

“T-that's fair but I usually take forever—”

 

“I don't care if it takes all night, trust me.” George assured.

 

Angelina smirked briefly. “What else?”

 

“Let me be in charge tonight.” George replied calmly and she blinked in surprise as his hand closed in a gentle squeeze on her nape and sent a bolt of pleasure down her spine. “The only thing that I want you to do is relax—Merlin, you don't have to look like I'm asking you to fight dragons.” He said in alarm as Angelina's face paled, “this might be harder than I thought.” There was something odd in his voice that implied that he would enjoy himself immensely, “trust me to decide where and how long.” His mouth skimmed gently along her ear, “will you let me take care of you?”

 

Angelina felt her toes curl, no one in her life had ever said anything like that to her before and even as a small part of her doubted that she could, she nodded. The glass of water began to shake so badly that he pried it from her grasp carefully and stood up long enough to place it on the nightstand before coming back to her side. Angelina was unsure what to do next but felt a rush of lust overtake her as he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, tasting her slowly until the willpower left her body and she was draped across his lap. George removed his shoes and stretched easily across the bed with her, still fully clothed and as he pressed a thigh between the folds of her indigo dress, securing her body flat against the mattress.

 

Her mouth was possessed with devouring kisses, bites and nudges of kisses that made her laugh even as steam collected beneath her clothes. She slid her fingers into the cool locks of his hair and eagerly tried to capture him but he resisted and sat up to tug the black sweater off, revealing a body that was more powerful than she had imagined and she reached out to touch him but he allowed it for only a moment before pushing her hand away. Angelina frowned but forced herself to remain still, even as she wanted to touch him for her own pleasure and sink into nothing. By the time he lowered over her again, she was smoldering and the fabric of her dress was like needles along her skin, she could barely take it any longer—

 

“Why are you always in such a hurry?” George asked chidingly, his hand closing around her wrist in a light clasp. Angelina stared up at him in bristling confusion and saw that his eyes were dancing, “is it really so hard to relax?” she realized that her hands were clutching the folds of her dress and struggled for several seconds, despising his taunting smile before jerking her hands away. He tugged the dress down and spent what felt like an eternity fondling, biting and kissing her through the fabric until her muscles were sore from trying not to fidget.

 

Prickles scattered along Angelina's skin and her temperature began to rise so alarmingly that when the dress was finally lifted over her head, she was gasping with relief. The of cool air made her shiver and she offered no resistance as he undressed her leisurely, murmuring praises against her bare skin. Love words and sex words that melted with each brush of his tongue, every wet tug that made her arch into his mouth. There was nothing else in the world but the two of them and she was so lost that her mind didn't automatically comprehend the sudden wetness along her stomach that was quickly followed by the warmth of his mouth.

 

Angelina's eyes cracked open blearily and jerked in surprise to see that George was running an ice cube in senseless paths along her skin. The chill that came from each slow, deliberate glide barely registered as his mouth covered the spot, sucking it all away until she was trembling. _I'm going to hell for this, I just know it_ , she thought dazedly as he slid lower. George's mouth strayed along her flushed skin in a blind search that was more delicious than sin itself and she couldn't even lift her head, writhing as she was drenched in probing, devious kisses that were too much to endure.

 

Release threatened to splinter her bones but it hovered just beyond her reach and she could have sobbed from how much she craved it. George started the torture over again with more kisses, more ice while it all nearly destroyed her each time...she needed any part of him inside any part of her. The pleasure of it spun wildly like rogue fireworks and time seemed to have vanished, making it impossible for Angelina to determine how long she was teased into madness. There was no inch of her that hadn't been touched or claimed and she began to claw at him, “At least let me keep my favorite part.” George laughed softly as her fingernails scraped his skin.

 

Angelina didn't find the humor in the moment and he removed the remainder of his clothes without her help, trapping her wrists over her head. George released them slowly and told her to keep them there as if that were possible, his body settling over hers and responding to every shivery sigh, his lips stealing treasures from her flesh. How was he able to remain so calm? He had sapped her strength and wasn't in a fever. “Don't glare at me like that, you know how much I love teasing you.” George chastised softly, eyes burning brighter than hell fire.

 

There wasn't much more of this she could stand and she begged in fitful pants until he sealed his mouth against hers,her nerves screaming in relief as her straining body was flooded with bliss. “Hush, you're all right. Relax...” George commanded roughly against her throat even as her nerves were screaming with delight. Angelina was filled with lustrous heat and fought against the need to break away, terrified that she was losing a part of herself that she would never get back but the pleasure was too exquisite and she quickly lost the battle.

 

Her hands reached blindly over his flexing back, fingernails trailing over taut muscle but George pulled her wrists up, one after the other until they were raised high above her head. Angelina was shocked by the excitement that went through her as he covered her mouth again, his lips nibbling along hers as if he could taste every sound. There was only one rational thought that came to her mind then—she would never doubt the power of ice cubes again—before the darkness swallowed her up and swept her away.

 

Angelina's mind seemed to explode with bursts of light as rapture broke along her shattered senses like a tidal wave, each crushing force and clench more merciless than the last. George scattered kisses along every part of her that he could reach, releasing her wrists long enough for her to run her eager hands over him. She followed every movement, pulling and sliding with him as his body broke apart in her arms but it was the moments afterward as they talked drowsily about everything and nothing that she would cherish.

 

The fire had died down to embers by the time their voices faded and George urged her to sleep against him, the intimacy of it too beautiful for words. Angelina was unsure how long she slept but there was nothing in the world that would ever compare to being close to him this way, “There's no way in hell that I'm letting you out of this bed.” George mumbled weakly after he had roused her from sleep with searching hands and searching kisses. “Ever.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her until she was straddling him, “Angie, I wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight but there was something I had wanted to ask you.”

 

Angelina stared down at him in surprise. “What is it?”

 

“I never want to sleep alone again and I can barely get through a day without you...so I wanted to know if you would move in with me.” George said carefully, watching her eyes widen. He slowly reached up to stroke her face, pushing back the tangled locks of her hair, “I'll understand if you want to wait but you practically live here already and this bed is too damn big for one person.”

 

Angelina bent and kissed his nose, earning a smile from him that was the more precious than anything else in the world. There was nothing else that mattered more than the days they could have together and her chest swelled, “I'll be generous and share the bed with you from now on, Georgie.” She answered sweetly, laughing as he rolled her underneath him. “I don't want to go a day without seeing you.” He kissed her smiling mouth and she closed her eyes, savoring the moment until her mind, body and soul was loved, protected and treasured.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a smutty challenge but I didn't meet the deadline in time but it was so much fun to write for obvious reasons. Haha. Enjoy!


End file.
